1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealing a volatile fluid within a chamber where the chamber is composed of two separate pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art sealing methods for a chamber housing two separate halves has typically been accomplished using adhesive materials, gaskets and o-rings. Each of the prior art methods has disadvantages relating to leaks, the integrity of the seal or the seal being attacked and decomposed by the fluid in the chamber. Attempts have also been made to seal two halves of a chamber with a thin film of Teflon or similar material. However, Teflon and similar materials tend to "cold flow" or be squeezed away as the two halves of the chamber are tightened together. The present invention permits sealing two halves of a chamber housing without the use of adhesives, gaskets, etc., and solves the problem of Teflon cold flowing away from the area to be sealed.